The Face Stealer
by NaturalBlu
Summary: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? - Originally written in 2010 (with the exception of Avatar Korra written in 2013), this was a personal writing experiment in which various characters met with Koh the Face Stealer. The pieces each stand alone and have various lengths and ratings, usually "T". Some may contain disturbing imagery.
1. Katara

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

* * *

She sat all huddled against the wall, her head against drawn up knees, her hair falling in curtains to cover her face from view, her arms doubling her protection. She could feel him watching her and though she could not see his face either, she knew he was smirking.

"Has the Avatar told you of his past selves?" His voice was oily and it sent a bolt of icy lightning up Katara's spine. She _had to_ keep her face hidden…

"I know what you did to Avatar Kuruk." The words came out of her mouth in a growl. "You're not gonna do it again."

When he spoke again his voice was close; so close that Katara could feel his breath ruffle her hair just slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, her shoulders drawing tighter together. "His lover's face is one of the most prized in my collection." He was mocking her. She pressed her lips together, feeling a surge of anger.

"He's getting closer." Koh whispered and the smirk remained in his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Take it for what you will." She could hear a new casualness in his voice, as though he was stretching. "Something terrible is coming;" Katara's eyes snapped open but she didn't dare look up. "I thought the Avatar might wish to be informed."


	2. Long Feng

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

* * *

The cave is dark and damp and reminds Long Feng in some ways of the passages and chambers beneath Laogai, but there is no familiar green glow and this place is wild- creatures in the shadows and flyspiders spinning webs in the rocky crevices and petrified wood. Being able to feel the stone around him would serve as some comfort, so he is not surprised that he can't.

He hears the tap of some kind of approaching step and stands still; trying to gauge the sound that is not quite like anything he has heard before. His fingers give the barest twitch but he masters any impulses quickly and when he turns he wears a mask of neutrality that comes easily to him. The mask nearly breaks though when he sees nothing there.

"What have you done, Long Feng, to find yourself here?"

The voice comes from above and there is a hint of a chuckle beneath coolness. This situation is amusing? Long Feng tilts his head upwards slowly and finds himself face to face with ruby-painted lips against deathly white flesh, and blue eyes that could drown a man, all surrounded by a mouth and a number of spindly, sharp legs that Long Feng imagines could tear flesh from bone.

"I had hoped the answer to that question would be provided to me."

His own coolness is met with a laugh that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he nearly steps back but will not allow himself to give this creature ground.

"Do you know who you stand in the presence of?" Blood colored lips curl into a sneering smile and the mouth around the face closes, opening again to reveal—

"The Face Stealer." Long Feng breathes and he feels a tightness in his chest.

"Yes." It's a cruel whisper and the beast leans in closer with eyes all too familiar so Long Feng cannot help but to step back, his eyes widening just a fraction- a fraction too much he knows when he sees eyes he knew grow monstrous and hungry and the mouth closes again, opening to reveal a black and gaping void that closes over his face like a terrible kiss and steals his mask away.


	3. Hahn

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

* * *

The thick and twisted tree called to him. He didn't know what he was feeling, but Hahn kept moving through bog and branches, towards his unknown destination. When he saw it, he frowned, and his eyes narrowed skeptically.

"What is this place?" _Where is this place?_ He questioned, but he knew. _Am I dead?_

The tree continued to call him, but not the tree, Hahn realized. No, it wasn't the tree, it was something _inside_…. Spying the stone platforms that were half-hidden by thick and rolling fog, Hahn backed up then shot forward, leaping once, two steps, another leap, and on to the next and the next, letting his momentum carry him. When he reached the tree's island, he grunted, hitting the ground in a crouch and nearly rolling; then he steadied himself and rose slowly, looking at the path.

"Hahn."

He turned sharply and his eyes went wide with disbelief. "Yue?"

There she stood, in a white gown he had never seen—something she would have frozen in at home where she was _supposed_ to be.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here, Yue, you're supposed to be-" His mouth went dry… she was supposed to be _safe_. She was supposed to be safe and she was _here_. That Southern peasant _idiot_- "He didn't _protect you_; he was supposed to PROTECT YOU!"

"Hahn!" She gripped his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He didn't see the wicked, red mouth curling into a smile just over his shoulder, nor eyes that said _If he turns, he is mine_. Then Yue's hand was on his cheek and she was drawing him close. "Look at me…"

"What did he do?"

She hushed him. "I made a choice, Hahn."

"A choice? Yue…"

"_You_ shouldn't be here." She leaned in closer. "Not yet."

And then she kissed him and he was drowning, and he was _alive_.


	4. Zuko

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

* * *

Zuko knows above all else, he must not remove his mask. He does not know how he knows it, but the very thought makes his stomach twist with fear. He doesn't know where he is. He wishes he knew how he arrived.

"You are hiding from me," The Face Stealer laments, great mouth closing and opening again to reveal a blue and white face with fearsome eyes that have the color of blood. "But I know who you are, Prince Zuko."

He tenses and reaches for dao blades that aren't there, then he takes a step back, his jaw tightening as Koh closes the space between them again like it's some sort of game. He doesn't dare speak; afraid his voice may be too much a betrayal, even if the mask hides the expression on his face. His fingertips are cold and he can't feel so much as a spark inside.

"An era is ending, young prince." Koh's face is as it started again, pale with dark, sleepless circles and garish, bloody lips. "And there will be punishment." Then the face is gone.

Zuko tries to back up again but like a scorpion-viper the terrible beast lunges to engulf him—

He sits bolt upright, hands scrabbling at his face, breath coming in ragged gasps, but then he realizes he is on the ferry… His left hand slides over his scar and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Were you dreaming of being burned?"

Jet.

Zuko's teeth clench and he almost shakes his head, but then he rubs at his eyes and lets out a quiet "Yes."


	5. Ursa

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

* * *

She avoids its face. His face, her face, any face the Stealer tries to use. Constantly turning, not daring to look and not daring to let Koh see her own features. She wants to glare at him; tell him to leave her be. It's not so easy. Koh is manipulative.

The Stealer comes around her quickly from the left and she is glad she has long sleeves to throw over her face and hide her sparking temper. She's so often prided herself on her composure, but Koh is relentless and she cannot afford to let him see even the smallest flicker.

_Don't make faces like that; Koh will know and come to steal your face away._

She shudders, turning away again, trying to move faster than the spirit beast can follow. She hears it laugh— hears _him_ laugh (no matter what the face it seems the voice is a his), and she shudders.

"_Enough_." Her voice is hard and somewhat scolding, and she thinks for a moment that the Fire Sages would fall down dead if they heard her _scold_ a spirit, but they are not here and she thinks Koh has certainly merited the tone.

"You miss _their_ faces." Oily and mocking, close enough to kiss her, his lips are at her ear. "Your children. Your _husband_." More laughter. She turns her back on him again.

"Do you know," Koh breathes. "what he has done?"

She stiffens.

"You will not recognize the face of your son."

Her blood _burns_ and she runs.

"_Zuko._" She whispers.

She must find her way back to the world of the living.

_What has he done?_


	6. Mai

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

* * *

She wears a mask without expression. It's something she's perfected; she's had years of practice. It's her only defense here; she doesn't dare use her blades against him. Well, not _yet_, anyway. He's growing angry. Her legs are starting to ache from standing so long, but not a flicker of that shows. Her lips part and she heaves a sigh, but lets no expression cross her features.

"Are you done?" Her voice is a drawl.

Koh's eyes narrow and his face changes again, all blue and striped with white, murderous red eyes trying to pierce through her. She closes her own pale eyes to hide the barest stir in them because this new face makes her think of Zuko… Koh knows. He smirks.

"Have I touched a nerve?"

She opens her eyes again. She's smiling in her mind. She never even saw it in person…

"Just a mask."

Koh chuckles. It's disturbing.

"He'll come."

"So this is a trap?"

He smirks. She almost does. Zuko knows better.

She folds her arms, hip cocking slightly, and she lets her eyes wander the walls and ceiling. He can laugh all he wants; behind her mask, she's laughing too.

"You picked the wrong bait."


	7. Hakoda

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

* * *

Hakoda is stoic in the face of Koh. He is a warrior and he will not succumb to this enemy's tactics to scare him; break him; make him flinch. He has a son and a daughter who need him, he has his tribe, he needs to find his way back through the ice that cracked beneath his feet and let him fall into this wicked spirit's lair.

He knows exactly where he is. He has heard Bato tell of The Face Stealer when his old friend shares stories over a fire. He has heard Aang speak of Koh too, correcting Sokka who said that He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things was the most threatening spirit the young Avatar's path had crossed.

"Chief Hakoda of the Water Tribe, your face would be a lovely addition to my collection." Koh smiles at him, but there is no warmth there, only a hungry predator that Hakoda will not fall prey too. On spindly legs, Koh climbs up and hangs from the cave ceiling, curling upwards like a hook behind the man; ready to snare him. "Would you give it up to see her again?"

For a moment, he is confused, and then he hears her calling his name. His breath hitches and he turns sharply.

"Kya!"

But his wife is not there, only a great, black abyss that tears his call away with his mouth.


	8. Song

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

___**WARNING: This story contains potentially disturbing imagery**._

* * *

Something is burning. A smoky, scented haze fills the air and Song coughs, trying to hold her breath because she knows the combinations could be dangerous. The edges of her vision blur and she reaches out to steady herself on a table, but her judgment is wrong and her hand hits nothing, her body hitting the ground.

_I know what you are feeling, but do not let him see._ Her mother's voice echoes in her head.

Her eyes open slowly. She does not know where she is.

_Do not let him see._

Her face becomes instinctively neutral. She feels that she is not alone.

"Who's there?"

From the shadows he appears, pale white skin and red lips like painted women in stories, but she knows this is he. She doesn't allow herself to flinch at the body that follows the face. She has seen worse; burns and open, untreated wounds, blackened flesh with the scent of rotting…

"Doctor, can you help me?" He smiles at her with teeth that look yellowed against his flesh.

"How?" She keeps her voice steady too. Her shoulders are squared. She still feels slightly dizzy so she doesn't risk standing yet.

"There is something wrong with my face." His expression mocks agony and then his face has changed into something grotesque, all open sores and oozing red and yellow.

Her teeth press together and nearly grind, but she catches herself before her lips can twitch.

"That does look very bad." She says softly. Her nails dig into the hard ground, but her face gives away nothing.

_If he sees you falter, the fight's over._

"I think I'll need a new one." He smiles and shows every tooth, his mouth cut too wide. His eyes glint and he moves closer.

"I see…" Song murmurs. Her nails are biting into her palms; she knows he is playing with her.

"Doctor, can you help me?" He repeats, and then he lets out a low laugh that feels like ice poured down her back.

"I don't have any of my supplies."

"Oh no?" He is smirking, wicked eyes bright.

"I need to go back. I'll see what I can do."

"Clever girl." His tone is appreciative and somehow that is just as chilling as his laughter. "Close your eyes…" He whispers.

She does, but not too tightly. Her face grows warm and she feels heavy, but her eyes snap open. She's on the wooden floor and she smells- her eyes widen and she scrambles up.

_Fire._ She needs the water bucket…

That night in her bed she remembers the dream the fumes put into her head. She pulls the blanket up to her chin and steels herself. _Just a dream._ she thinks, and defiantly closes her eyes.


	9. Ozai

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

* * *

His face is still; jaw relaxed, gaze hooded, but his eyes _are_ watchful and track Koh's every move.

He'd been feverish in his cell, burning without fire; he'd felt a great pull and slipped through the cracks and then he was here. The fever is gone now and he stands tall, watching the Face Stealer watching him.

_Give him nothing._ He knows the stories.

"Did you summon me here?"

At this, Koh smiles and approaches him, great mouth closing over painted face then opening again to bear the resemblance of a Fire Nation man. Golden eyes glint in the half-shadow and try to catch Ozai's directly. Ozai's gaze lowers and he studies the ground at his feet but listens hard.

"You answered my call."

"You are a powerful being." He will not say that he could not resist the pull though he suspects that Koh knows anyway. He raises his eyes to meet the Face Stealer's. He will not be weak. Koh's smile broadens, the expression inhuman on the snatched up face.

"There is something I want…" He moves around Ozai, body curling to ring him; like an arm over the shoulder, Ozai thinks, then thinks of how many years it's been since someone has touched him in such a way.

_She slipped her arms around his shoulders and softly kissed his jaw, her nose brushing his cheek, soft lips curving into unvoiced words against his skin._

"There are things that you want too." Koh sees. He _knows_. Ozai turns his head to face him again.

"Yes."

With his own face returned, Koh smiles again, that inhuman smile; wide and manic, a caricature of human expression.

"_Ex_-Firelord Ozai," He breathes. "Destroyer of faces," He leans in closer. "I have a proposition for you."


	10. Korra

**Author's Note:** _The Face-Stealer drabbles and fics were written in a series of blind requests. People gave me a character name and a "yes" or "no", not knowing why or that their answer would define if the character they requested fell to Koh. I wanted to try my hand at writing Koh and various other characters to challenge myself, and greatly enjoyed the process._

_This story was written nearly three years after the previous stories, as a birthday gift for a friend. As of its posting here, it is the tenth and final tale of the series. It was written with ideas of what might come in the "Spirits" book of The Legend of Korra.  
_

* * *

"Who are you…?" Her voice echoes in the gloom and she twitches the mask she wears uncomfortably… why'd Aang tell her to wear a mask anyway? She purses her lips and makes to take it off but then her eyes catch on movement; something emerging from the shadows. Its body is something out of a nightmare- massive, insect like; yet the face is worse: pale as milk with lips the color of blood and eyes painted with shadows.

She shivers and it smiles and her stomach is clenching…

"We meet again, Avatar."

She takes a step back, eyes narrowing. "I think I'd remember meeting you."

"You were a spiritual failure until recently, as I understand it… but it seems your past life has contacted you. What a lovely mask…"

He moves closer and her skin prickles, goosebumps rising.

"I should punish you," He whispers in her ear and her breath sticks in her throat. "Like _Kuruk_…"

"Punish me for what?!" She pulls away, and her temper flairs, her instincts screaming to put distance between her and this… thing, but she steps and his tail lashes out and suddenly, knocking the air from her before she can firebend and pinning her against the wall.

"You are arrogant!" He roars the words and she gasps, but before she can even try to strike out at him he starts to laugh. Low and cold, he laughs at her, a spindly leg caressing the cheek of her mask as his wicked mouth stretches into a too-wide smile. "Water Avatars…" He muses, releasing her. She still can't quite breathe. "You are so eager to connect with your past lives…" He murmurs. "Ask them of Kuruk's fate before it becomes our own."

Korra sits bolt upright in her bed, drenched in cold sweat.

She knows it was not a dream.


End file.
